group17officialfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elements of Insanity
WORK IN PROGRESS The Elements of Insanity are a group of ponies. They were created when the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic ended up possessed by the ghosts of various "Freak Fortress" characters and creators, giving them supernatural abilities and warping their minds. The Elements of Insanity are not "evil" per se, but as is typical for Freak Fortress characters they are extremely chaotic. They commit acts of Murder and chaos. Members There's where the appearances of the members of The Elements of Insanity since the first encounter of The Elements of Insanity. RariFruit *Senior Member* Created when Rarity was possessed by the ghost of RubberFruit, but the possession did not go as expected and instead their two souls fused into one. She wears a pink version of RubberFruit's Team Captain on her head. She is very self-centered, unpleasant and kleptomaniacal. She wields standard unicorn telekinesis and RubberFruit's full array of ridiculous abilities, such as the power to possess inanimate objects, and even turning her victims into chocolate bars. Using a powerful artifact known as the "Gauntlet of Greed", she can enhance her powers even further. Fluttershout Fluttershout is the result of Fluttershy being controlled by the zombie of GAYPENlS. Her mane is red, her tail is white, and she is heterochromic (multicolored eyes). She wears a Dr's Dapper Topper upon her head. She wields the power of Ear Rape, aka emitting an extremely loud noise able to subdue an opponent into submission, and uses it liberally whenever provoked, as she is very short-tempered. = Pinkis Cupcake Pinkis Cupcake was created when Pinkie Pie willingly merged herself with the soul of the infamous Painis Cupcake. Her color is slightly darker than Pinkie's normal color, and her mane is deflated. She possesses all of Painis Cupcake's traits, such as devouring opponents and ÜberCharging herself. Applepills Used to be Applejack until she helped open a bottle of pills, turning her into Applepills. She is similar to Louis from Left 4 Dead 1 & 2. Her coat is lighter than her usual self, but her mane is black. She is addicted to painkillers and seems to have enhanced strength and stamina, able to leap long distances. Rainbine Rainbine was created when Rainbow Dash was somehow mechanically possessed by a freak Scombine, a cybernetic Scout. She wears Scombine's earpieces. Being a fusion of herself and a Scout, she is even more full of herself than usual. On top of her regular abilities, she has the power to manifest various weapons out of her body, like Scombine himself. Derpigun Originally she was Derpy when she is controlled by Pyrogun. She wears an eyescope much like that of a cyborg. Like Rainbine, she has the power to manifest various weapons out of her body, but has the sentry gun on her back. Brutalight Sparcake *Leader* The Elements of Insanity decided they needed a leader - and to that end, they decided to fuse Twilight Sparkle's soul with not one but TWO of the most powerful Team Fortress 2 freaks, both of them Snipers: the weapons master Christian Brutal Sniper and Weaselcake, the genetically modified horror with mysterious abilities. This was done without Twilight's consent. Upon the completion of the ritual, however, Brutalight fullheartedly assumed her role as the leader of the Elements of Insanity. Her main personality seems to be Christian Brutal Sniper's, making her cold and casually sadistic. She is able to materialize weapons out of nowhere, like CBS, and also imbues them with various magical properties indicated by a change of color, paralleling Weaselcake.